


Whiskey with a key

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Im not amazing at writing (or summaries) this is more likely to be an abomination... don't read it,  I just had to have an excuse to have Cassidy only in a towel...Cassidy and you have been dating a few months now, things have been going great,  until he see you with another guy.  Your typical he sees it one way,  it's actually not that way,  drama happens,  but ends on a good note.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this you didn't take my waring of this totally sucking, so with out further ado, I give you my ridiculous story of that rather fine and delicious Irish vampire Cassidy. Once again you've been warned about the suckery in here.. So thanks for being brave.

The continual buzzing of your phone drew you out of a deep sleep, groaning as you reached from the covers to the device. Cracking open your eyes to read the name you groaned even louder when WORK was across the screen. Sliding the button to answer you grumbled a “hello”. Closing your eyes and listening to the person on the other line, letting out a long sigh before answering with a “fine give me like thirty and I”ll be in”. Ending the call you placed the phone back on the night stand and moved your arm to the other side of the bed, hand searching for the other body of a certain tattooed Irish vampire that is usually beside you in the mornings. Finding only emptiness you relunctly made your way from the bed to the shower, legs proving to still be slightly weak from last nights activities.

 

Adding up and entering the last bit of supplies need for the month to keep the store functioning, you glanced at the screen of cameras to the left of the desk. Glancing at the time, you found the morning had flown by and it was nearly noon. Taking out your phone and typing out a message, you had typed about half a sentence when you heard the page over the intercom for a call holding for a manger. Rolling your eyes and forgetting the text, you grabbed the desk phone and hit the flashing button.

 

“Thank you for holding, this is Y/N, manager on duty, how can I help you?” you spoke in your sweetest customer service voice. “Hello luv,” came a man's voice with a Irish accent. “Hey Cass.” you replyed, smile spreading across your face. “I was just about to text you, I missed you this morning.” you said leaning back in the office chair. “I know, sorry 'bout that, Jesse needed some help so I slipped out before the sun, I made sure not to wake ya.” Cassidy explained. “Yeah I didn't even know were gone till I got woken up from the phone, so what's up? Why are you calling the store and not my cell? You asked twirling around in the chair. “Oh I just wanted to see if ya wanted to go get drinks tonight and celebrate ya getting yer promotion?” He asked. You sighed and frowned, “Shit Cass i'd love to but they have me working a double, and I have no idea when ill be off. Why don't I text you when I get home, and if you're not caught up in something with Jesse we can just break open some bottles and celebrate in another way?” He was quiet for a second before he replied with a chipper tone “Sounds bloody great to me luv, I'll see ya later.” You couldn't help the smile returning to your face as you said goodbye and hung up.

 

The remainder of your shift seemed to be a busy blur, you had some how finished everything two hours earlier then expected. You made your final rounds, telling the two cashiers goodnight and making your way to the office to clock out. Logging out and gathering the last of your belongings you grabbed your phone and were about to call Cassidy when you heard a page for you at the front of the store. Picking up the office phone and hitting the register button. “What's wrong? I was about to leave?” you asked slightly annoyed. “There is a guy here in a business suit and he wants to speak with you.” came the young cashier's voice. Turning you look at the screen of cameras trying to see the man standing at the register. “I'll be there in a sec.” you said before hanging up. Grabbing everything you quickly made your way through the store to where the man was waiting.

 

“Hi how can I help you?” you asked as nicely as possible. The man turned in your direction and upon reconizing who he was you let out a shocked gasp. “Todd, you dick what are you doing here?” you stood with your hands on your hips eyeing the man. “Can't I stop by and say hi to my sister with out getting some attitude for it?” The tall man took a step closer to you, and you quickly wrapped him in a tight hug. “Yes, you can, but shit it's been almost two years! What the hell brings you this way?” you questioned while backing away and taking in his appearance. “Just a work thing, if I caught you at bad time I can let you go, seems like you were on your way out.” Todd gestured to your hands full of your purse and phone. “Actually no this is great timing, I just clocked out, and was heading home. I some how got done before the sun when down for once. We can go back to my house and eat some dinner if you want, because I wanna hear the reason it's been so long since you came by!” you said as the both of you made your way to the parking lot. “Okay, sure i'll just follow you then.” Todd said while unlocking his car and getting in.

 

Pulling out your keys as Todd parked behind you, you made your way to the front door, before turning to him. “Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company and they called me in last minute to work, so yeah, make yourself at home.” you told him while entering the house flicking on the lights. The living room lit up reveling a large couch, a chair, and a large tv. The walls were decorated with a few pictures and paintings, it gave off a simple yet cozy feel. You dropped your purse on the table by the door and grabbed the laundry basket of clean unfolded clothes off the couch and the two shirts laid over the back. “I'm just gonna go change, I have some left overs in the fridge if you wanna turn the oven on and I think drinks are in the cabinet. I'm not sure what's left though I planned to get groceries tomorrow.” you huffed out as you carried the basket down the hall to the bedroom and shut the door.

 

Setting the basket on the floor you started rummaging through the drawers, grabbing the first shirt to be found followed by a pair of shorts and quickly changed. You were about to walk out when you caught a glance of yourself in the mirror and noticed the very obvious bite mark on the right side of your collar bone and the hickey on the opposite side. Damn you Cassidy, you thought to yourself and went to grab another shirt when the smoke alarms started going off in the kitchen. Forgetting about changing you flung the door open and bounded down the hall to the kitchen that was filling with smoke and Todd trying to fan it out the windows.

 

“What the fuck were you cooking?” you asked while opening the rest of the windows and doors. “Turns out you left a oven mitt in there and when it preheated it caught fire, so don't blame me, your house your oven.” Todd replied as he tossed the burnt fabric in the sink and doused it with water. “Well shit, I have left over pizza, i'll just be putting it in the microwave since that will be safer. Just leave the kitchen windows open for a bit.” you told him as you took out the pizza followed by a couple of sodas.

 

Three hours later you found yourself still listening to what Todd had been doing the last couple of years, he actually had a good excuse with now being the owner of a high end company they had been sending him on tons of out of state trips and time had slipped away from him. Pouring youself another glass of wine and sitting back down at the table you noticed he was looking at the half empty whiskey bottle on the counter then back at you with a smirk. “What now? Gonna complain about my decorating skills mr. big shot ?” you asked while taking another sip. “No, no, not at all, I was going to ask who the owner of that leather jacket was by the door and who's whiskey that was because I know you don't drink that hard stuff, but i'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's the same person responsible for the hickeys.” He raised his brows with the last part waiting for you to explain. 

 

You let out a nervous laugh and shook your head. “He's a great guy, stays down at the church with another friend of mine, if you had the time i'd love for you to meet him.” Todd laughed and finished off his coke, “Maybe next time, I should get going so I can make it to my conference on time tomorrow.” Clearing off his plate he gathered his car keys and turned to you and wrapped you in a tight hug. “We should do this more often you know?” You hugged back and laughed. “This is why I love you, always saying you want to spend more time but being so difficult about when your stopping by.” You followed him to the door and watched him pull out of your drive way before going back inside. 

 

Picking up your phone you frowned when you still saw no messages. You hit Cassidy's name and shot him a text : Hey Cass I'm calling it a night, if you still wanna come over the kitchen door is unlocked, night. Finishing off the last of your wine you made your way to the bedroom and crept into the soft bed. Flicking off the light your eyes glanced at your phone one more time before you rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. 

 

It was half past nine before you woke up. Thanks to the thick black out curtains you had put on the windows since getting with Cassidy it was hard to tell what time it was in the nearly pitch black room. Unlocking your phone you were once again met with no texts or calls. You decided to get up and get ready hoping that by the time you finished breakfast you'd have heard from your elusive boyfriend. 

 

Grabbing your car keys you headed out the front door, getting in your car you start to back out when your phone started ringing. You quickly answered thinking it was Cass. You instantly regretted not looking before picking up. "Yeah I'm on my way to the store I'll stop by and clear it up, I'll be there in a bit. " you hung up and immediately shot Cassidy a text : So the idiots at work fucked things up and now I have to go in and fix it, I'll hit the store after and text you when I get home, shouldn't take too long. :). 

 

By the time you had sorted everything out, ran your errands, and made it home it was almost 3 in the afternoon. You still hadn't heard a word from Cassidy and had started to get a little worried. You finished putting up the groceries and set the bottle of dark amber liquid you bought specially for your boyfriend on the kitchen table. You took a zip tie and looped a key covered in flames through it and secured it tightly to the neck of the bottle with a smile. Checking the time you made your way to the bathroom and started the shower. If he was too busy to come to you, then you'd just go to him. 

 

Adding the last details of your makeup you checked yourself one last time in the mirror. Looking at your reflection you couldn't help but smile, dressed in your favorite jeans that fit perfectly in every way, (y/f/c) tank on showing the right amount of cleavage, and to top it off you threw on your boots. Walking to the front door you put on Cassidy's leather jacket he left the other day, it was a bit big on you, but it left enough room to put the whiskey in the front when zipped up. You grabbed the smaller set of keys hanging next to your usual pair and grabbed the whiskey bottle and headed for the garage. Hitting the button you watched the door slowly slide open the sunlight catching on the shiny black paint of the parked motorcycle and helmet set on the seat. Putting the helmet on and lowering the visor, you zip the whiskey up in the jacket and peeled out, dust trailing behind you. 

 

Being only about 3 miles from the church you made it in no time, the sun giving off a dusky glow as you turned onto the dirt road of the church. Jesse and Tulip were on their way out and you stopped as he rolled down his window. "Hey guys, is Cass in the church? I haven't heard from him since yesterday. " you asked, voice slightly muffed through the bike helmet. "He up there, been there all night and most of tha day, he's in some kinda mood though." Jesse told you and Tulip nodded "well we're headed to the bar, don't wait up for us!" She added with a wink. Smiling you waved them off and continued to the church, parking your bike in the front. 

 

Opening the front door you slipped your helmet off and shook out you hair getting rid of the slight kink from the helmets curve. It was silent and every step you took echoed. Taking off the jacket and leaving it along with your helmet on the last pew before the stairs leading to the attic. Clutching the whiskey in your left hand you knocked lightly on the door with your right hand and waited for a response. "Padre I told ya, I ain't feeling like the bar tonight." Came Cassidy's unmistakable voice from behind the door. Twisting the knob you opened the door and stepped in. One of your boots hit something on the floor and you see it to be a empty whiskey bottle. Looking around the dark room, your eyes find him sitting in his bed looking like a complete mess, with another bottle in his hand that was nearly empty. 

 

"Cass? Are you alright? I've been texting you since yesterday. What's going on?" You ask concerned. He makes a noise somewhere between a scoff and groan before taking another gulp from his bottle. "Look lass, I'm too old to play games so how 'bout we cut the shite?" His words slurred and accent even thicker from drinking. "What the hell? Uh I came to see what was going on with you, I came to see my boyfriend and planned on not spending the night alone tonight. " you say crossing your arms. "Not spending the night alone eh? Then why don't ya go call the bloke I saw ya with last night, fact if I heard ya correct ya both wanted to do that more often. Don't let 'ol Cassidy get in yer way." He said clearly irritated. 

 

You didn't know what to say at first, how had he heard what you and Todd talked about when he didn't even come around. Your confused look made him laugh as he finished off the rest of his current bottle. "That's right lass, I came by yer house 'cuse I never heard from ya and what do I see when I pull up, some sporty car and some wanker in a suit and tie drinking with ya and huggin ya, and I hear ya both talking about doing it more and how ya love him. I don't need ya telling me any bloody lies or shite 'bout it, or ya making me look like an arse for getting my hopes up that you cared 'bout me. So if ya don't mind kindly fuck off." His words harsh and slurred by the end of his speech, seeming even more irritated as he spoke. 

 

Tears prickling in your eyes you stomped over to him stopping a foot from his bed. He lifted his eye brows and looked up at you with heavy eye lids. He was drunk but you could see the hurt in his blood shot eyes. "Wow Cassidy, too old to play games? Maybe you should act your damn age not like a heart broke teenager and had you came in and not creeped outside of the house you'd have found out that was my fucking brother. I wouldn't do that shit to you, I know we've only been together a few months but I've never given you a reason to doubt me. I came here for you, hell to give you this. If I didn't give a shit about you I wouldn't be offering you a better place to stay than this damn attic.." hot tears rolled down your cheeks. You were angry and hurt but you fought though your words. Tossing the unopened whiskey at him on the bed you watched him reach out and take it, looking closely at the key tied to the top. Walking out of the room you stopped and looked at him, tshirt stained with some blood and only a pair of gray boxers on half covered by the bed sheets. "Come find me when you sober up, and Cass.... you don't need me to make a ass outta you, you just did a pretty damn good job yourself." With that you left heading down the stairs. 

 

You were almost out of the door helmet in hand when you heard Cassidy shouting "Shite, y/n! Wait!" Slipping your helmet on and hopping on your bike you started the engine and spun the tires sending rocks in all directions. Flying down the road you felt the sting of rain drops hitting you as you got on the main road to your house. Your back wheel squeeled as you turned the corner and got on the pavement. 

 

It was pouring by the time you had parked in your garage. Peeling off your drenched clothes you tossed them to the floor in the bathroom. Drying off as much as possible, you slipped on your sweat pants and a tshirt. Shutting your phone off you crawled into bed and wrapped the covers around you before falling asleep alone again. 

 

Sitting up in the inky blackness you heard the rain and thunder from the storm still going, but your ears pick up on another noise. Silently making your way to your front door you slowly pulled it open. Pacing back and forth you find the culprit to be Cassidy, with a rather pitiful look on his face. He was completely soaked head to toe in his jeans, white wife beater and jacket, and seemed shocked to find you staring at him. " you have a key.. " you mumble to him in a flat tone. "I wasn't sure ya'd want me lettin myself in after earlier. " he said looking down at his feet then back at you. " I left it for you didn't I? " crossing your arms and watching him. "Yeah but then ya tore outta there before I could say anything else." He shifted in his wet jacket. "Well In all fairness you did tell me to fuck off... Uh Where's the van? " you asked looking past him. "The church. " was his only answer. "What? You walked here Cass? " you asked him surprised. "Well figured give me time to sober up a bit, and decide on how to apologize for being a wanker." He said glancing at you. "Good lord, just get in here. " you tell him as you grab his arm and pull him inside. 

 

Turning on a light you saw the puddles forming under him from the water dripping off his clothes and hair. "Toss your clothes in the washer, I'll go get you a towel." You say as you disappeared down the hall to retrieve a couple from your bathroom. Upon returning you find him naked about to open the bottle of whiskey on the counter. "I think you've had enough for tonight. " you comment tossing him the towel, smirking when you saw him cock a eye brow as he cuaght your eyes roaming over him. Damn he looks good even at 119, soaked, and sporting only a towel. His tattoos going down both arms seeming to pop against his pale skin, his messy hair still dripping, and the trail of hair that made it's way from his chest to his---"I'm sorry 'bout earlier y/n, I just.. I'm so used to it being that way, no body giving a damn 'bout me and I came over and first thing I see is.. Shite I'm an idiot. " he said wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping closer to you, bringing you out of your lusty thoughts. Looking up at him, locking eyes, you could tell he meant it, and how could you blame him. Had it been the other way around you could see how it looked from outside. "Your forgiven Cass, I can't stay mad at you, at least not looking like that.. " you no sooner finish your words before he had pulled you in a tight hug, holding you close to his damp chest and resting his chin on top of your head. 

 

Pulling out of the hug you shot him a wicked smile and took him by the hand leading him down the hall before he stopped you. "Ya sure ya still want me having a key to yer place? I do tend to bring trouble with me. " he waited for your answer as you tapped your finger against your chin like you were thinking hard. "Yep! " was your answer as you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Cassidy eagerly kissed back just as hard as his hands made there way down your body, stopping when they reached your ass and squeezed. He broke the kiss with a innocent "what ?" And you jumped in his arms, throwing your legs around his waist still covered by the towel. "Cass it's like 2 in the morning, your only in a towel, and I'm basically starving for you. Why don't you show me giving you that key was worth it. " you say as you swallowed the moan when you felt him ground his hips into yours, already feeling his excitement growing through the thin towel as it rubbed against you. "Luv, by the time I'm done with ya, the whole neighborhood's gonna know who has yer key." His words sugar coated in that delicious accent only making your craving for him stronger. As he carried you the rest of the way to the bed, planting searing kisses and little bites along your jaw to your shoulder, all you could think was fuck, already worth it..


	2. Going clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your best friend in town wanting to meet your boyfriend and new friends (Jesse and Tulip) you head for the club to have some fun. Trouble always seems to find Cassidy, unfortunately the club is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a follow up, kinda long... hopefully this doesn't suck, I should have been asleep hours ago. Sorry for any grammar errors!

Rolling to your right you slowly open your eyes reaching for your phone when a arm wraps around your waist and pulls you closer to the middle of the bed. Giving up on getting ahold of the device,  you turn to face the person responsible for holding you prisoner.  Taking in the sight,  you can't help but smirk.  His dark messy hair, five o'clock shadow, half lidded brown eyes, and a sleepy smile. You'd be lieing if you said you didn't enjoy waking up to this in the mornings. Giving him a key was turning out to be one of the best decisions you've made, especially since giving it to him, you hadn't woke up alone in almost two moths. 

"Mornin' luv." He said as he pulled your body closer to him, his voice a bit rough from sleeping. You ran your right hand through his hair, taming some of the bedhead he had,  mumbling a "morning" back as he seemed to wake up a little more. 

 

"What are ya doin' up so early?  Didn't hear yer alarm goin' off yet." He asked as he rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. Sighing you traced over the tattoos that covered his left arm, before looking back up at him. "It hasn't gone off yet,  but I'm sure it's ab--" you were cut off by the very sound itself. You quickly rolled over and silenced it,  setting it back down with a thud.  Groaning you grab the covers and go to sit up, when you feel two arms on you again pulling you back into bed. 

 

You felt his lips pressing against your shoulder blade,  then up your neck, planting soft kisses until he reached your ear. "Why don't ya take a sick day, and spend it in bed with yer boyfriend?" His voice just above a whisper,  sending chills down your spine. "Cass,  you know I'd love too,  but I have to be there today so I can get the keys for the assistant manager,  that way I can spend the day with you... Though I'll admit, you're making it harder and harder to get out of bed." You heard him chuckle a little before you felt him lightly bite at your shoulder. "Luv,  this isn't even me tryin'.  If me charms didn't work on ya, I could always give Jesse a ring and have him use that voice he's got in 'em to keep ya in bed with me." He said with a smile before he left a couple more kisses on your neck. 

 

As much as it killed you to get up,  you had to, the bills weren't going to pay themselves. "Your damn charms is how we ended up here in the first place, but it's going to take that voice to keep me from going in today.." You tell him as you slip from his arms and make your way to the bathroom to get ready for another day in the hell you call work. 

 

Heading to the door 45 minutes later,  you grabbed the duffle bag on the couch, stopping to plant a quick kiss on his cheek in the process.  "So I'll see you guys later tonight,  just let me know if something comes up and plans change. Natalie will probably be there before any of us so no rush getting there." You start to walk away from the couch when he grabs you by the wrist and pulls you on top of him. With you straddling him, with him only dressed in some pajama pants he found in the donation boxes, he gives you a cocky smile as his hands rest on your hips. "Cass....  You're seriously killing me today... " all you get in return is that damn eyebrow arch.  "I donno what yer talkin' bout lass, I'm just tellin' me gurl bye." And before you can argue he shuts you up with a kiss followed by a smack to your ass before he let's you go.  Finally making it to the door you turned and gave him a "yeah right." 

 

Luckily for you,  the day flew by at lightning speed. Everything was working out with the assistant manager's training and you were looking forward to spending time with Cassidy. Between him helping out Jesse and Tulip with whatever,  and you working the last 11 days straight,  you couldn't wait to have some down time. 

 

After changing and locking up the store you headed to your car you dial Cassidy. Getting nothing but voicemail you opt for a text instead. Starting your car you pull out and head for the club. 

 

Parking a little ways out you pull out your phone to call Natalie,  but after the first ring you hear a knock on your passanger window. Hanging up you jump out and are immediately pulled into a tight hug by your best friend. "About time you got here!  I've been pregaming while I waited for you and your man,  uh where is he?" The bubbly brunette asked as she looked through the car windows.  "Hi Nat,  it's nice to see you too, I'm doing great, how are you?" You ask her sarcastically. She scoffed and looped her arm through yours as the two of you headed toward the entrance.  "It's okay,  I'm single too,  you can tell me if he's imaginary, gosh knows you work so much I was shocked you said you met someone... I'm kidding I'm kidding.. Come on let's get some drinks in you. " she said with a smile as she drug you in the club. 

 

The music was loud,  people and lights were everywhere. The sounds all mixed together and it got a harder to make it past people the further you went.  She went straight for an empty table in the back where the music was a little less intense. She placed an order of 3 shots of vodka before turning back to questioning you. 

 

"So... Where are these friends of yours you spend so much time with now days?" She eyed you as you whipped out your phone.  "They are on their way,  they had something they needed to do before they got here." You explain as you read the text from Cassidy.  The shots arrive and she pushes two at you and she downs hers. "Right,  well drink up!" You took both shots fast feeling the liquid burn all the way down,  and she ordered two more. 

 

"Alright so this guy you're seeing, Cassidy is it,  what's he like?  All I know is he's Irish, for you that might be enough but I need to know more." She waited as you tried to explain him to her,  you couldn't tell her everything of course. Oh yeah he's actually a 119yr old vampire, and he's friends with a preacher with the offspring of a devil and angel in him, and the queen of ass kicking Is his girlfriend that both guys have done something with. Nope that isn't gonna do it. "Yes he's Irish,  a bit older then me, knows how to have a great time,  and really a pretty chill guy.  Once you meet him you'll understand he's hard to explain. As for Jesse and his girl Tulip well you will just have to wait." The waitress had brought the drinks back but set a third shot on the table. "Oh we only ordered two." You tell her thinking she had misheard. "From the guy at the bar." She told you before leaving. 

 

Looking past Nat you saw a clean cut guy with short blonde hair dressed in a white shirt, dark jacket, and jeans smiling at you as he raised his shot. Raising yours you mouthed a thanks and downed it.  "Well if Cassidy doesn't get here soon,  I'll have to fight the guys off of you. In all seriousness you look fucking great tonight!  Clearly that new management position pays you well." You roll your eyes at her comment,  but couldn't help the smile you had.  When she told you she was in town and wanted to do something fun, like the club you were shocked Cassidy was down for it too, seeing that bars were his normal scene with Tulip and Jesse. 

 

You had picked out (y/f/c)  dress that came to just above your knees, it was simple with a low neck, thin straps,  and most of the back was open too.  Having to get ready at work didn't leave you with many options when it came to your hair, so you chose to leave it down. Your make-up was about as perfect as it has ever been right down to the lipstick and the eyeliner,  that you only had to redo once. You were surprised you cleaned up so well from the annoying manager shirt and jeans you had went in wearing this morning. 

 

"Please tell me one of those delicious peices of eye candy is yours.." Her words bringing you to find who she was looking at like a lion about to pounce on it's prey. Following her gaze you could see three people making their way through the crowd of people.  One with dark hair, a beard, dressed in a black shirt and pants. A woman next to him with short curly hair in a tight fitting grey shirt, black pants,  and boots. A third guy next to her with shorter dark hair, a little more then a 5 o'clock shadow, tattoos running down both arms, dressed in a white collared button down and dark blue jeans. "Uh... Yeah,  the one with the tatts is mine." You tell her,  trying to keep from drooling yourself. Normally Cassidy just dressed in what ever he found, but tonight he clearly put quite the effort in and damn did he look good. 

 

"Shit,  you aren't kidding he's hot,  his friend too, and the chick is real pretty." Nat added as the three of them joined you. Jesse and Tulip greeted you with a "hello" and Cassidy gave you a kiss followed with a "hello beautiful" as his eyes raked over you. Nat shot her hand out and shook their hands. "Hi I'm Nat,  y/n has been filling me in on everything about you guys. Nice to finally put faces to names." "Nice to meet you Nat,  I'm Jesse, this is Tulip,  and that's Cassidy. This is quite the place, we usually occupy the bar, but this is actually better than I imagined." Jesse said as he looked around. "I see ya started the party without us lass." Cassidy commented pointing to the empty shot glasses. "Yeah sorry,  you can blame me on that one. " Nat confessed. "What ya say Padre? Shall we get some drinks?" Cassidy asked already starting toward the bar. 

 

Nat convinced you to go dance with her,  and be her wing man in getting her a hot date for the night, and with Cassidy at the bar still you went with her back through the crowd of people. The shots you had taken were well in affect and you could feel your buzz. She was next to you dancing along with some tall guy she had been eye when you felt her nudge your arm. "What's the story with your man and Tulip?  Friends?  Ex's?" She yelled over the music. "Friends,  why?" You asked confused.  "Well she has her arm around him,  and I just don't want you falling for someone only for him to ditch you for someone else,  not saying he would but they just seem like they have history of more then friend's." 

 

Her words made you look over and sure they had their backs to where you were dancing talking to Jesse, but you could see her arm around his side. He had told you from the beginning about the two of them getting together in the back of her car, but that was before he knew you and who she was.  Since then they had only been friends and he made it very clear they were only that. The buzz you had was making you think other wise and normally you didn't drink much because you ended up getting annoyingly emotional and paranoid about things. You had stopped dancing as you processed all the what-ifs floating in your mind. "Y/n are you okay?" Nat asked as she saw the concern on your face.  "Yeah,  yeah,  just a little buzzed,  I'm gonna get some air, it's just really crowed in here." You say as you make your way across the floor to the back door, the lights seemed to make it feel like the room was spinning and it felt like a million degrees. 

 

Making it out of the club you found relief instantly as you leaned your back against the cool brick wall of the building. You had made it a few yards from the back door and the music was now only a muffled sound. Rubbing your temples and closing your eyes you calmed down, everything stopped spinning and you sighed. 

 

 "Here you look like you could use this." Snapping your head up,  you found the guy from the bar infront of you holding out a bottle of water.  "Thanks, and thanks for the shot earlier." You say before opening and taking a few gulps of the water.  "I don't suppose you came here with your friend to find a date tonight did you?" The blonde asked as he took a step closer to you.  His question caught you off guard causing you to blush, "no,  sorry if you got that impression,  I'm here with my boyfriend and friends." You answer while screwing the cap back on your water. "Oh,  I'm guessing he was the guy I saw come in and kiss you a while ago?" He questioned as you nodded. "Well thanks for the water, but I should get back in there before they send a search party." 

 

You go to walk past him when he grabs ahold of your arm forcefully,  pulling it behind your back, and slamming you against the brick wall.  The rough edges of the bricks scrape the side of your face as he pushes you harder into the wall. "What the fuck dude,  get off me." You yell at him and fight against his grip but to no avail. "Just shut the hell up,  I just needed to know that was the guy, I've been looking for him since we got word the plane went down. Now just give him a call and tell him to come out here and all this can be over." He sneered at you still holding you in a tight grip. "Plane?  What the hell.... Wait your one of those assholes hunting him,  fuck you! I'm not calling him.. You can just go fuck yourself." You snapped back.  He wasn't pleased with your answer and grabbed you by the hair and slammed your head into the bricks.  It wasn't hard enough to knock you out,  but it caused more scrapes along your eyebrow and cheek. 

 

Trying to fight against his grip and get loose you caught sight of the compact cross bow he had hidden in his jacket.  You started laughing which pissed him off more. "You think that little thing is going to hurt him." He held the roots of your hair tighter causing tears to form. "It's a wooden one, so yea one to the heart and back to hell he goes."

 

"Aye!  Get yer filthy hands off me gurl, you piece of shite!" The voice shouting from the door caused both you and the guy to look up. Cassidy was headed straight at you looking beyond pissed. "Cassidy he's here to kill you!!" You scream at him as the guy keeps ahold of you but pulls out the cross bow and fires off an arrow. "Bollocks!!" You hear Cassidy yell when it hit him. "Back to hell you monster!" The man shouted and fired off a second arrow. 

 

This time Cassidy was close enough you heard the arrow make contact. "When will you bastards learn.. " was all he said before you saw him rip the cross bow from the man and immediately bring it up to meet his face.  The grip he had on your hair gone and you moved out of the line of fire as you watched the two men beating each other.  

 

The guy managed to get one swing in, then Cassidy delivered two more blows to his face before letting his body slump to the ground. Jesse and Tulip had come running to where you were by the time the fight was over, questioning what happened.  

 

Cassidy turned toward you,  and you gasped when you saw how blood soaked he was. Two arrows still sticking out, one in his chest and stomach. He pulled them out with a hiss and you saw more blood leak onto his shirt. "Shite,  those fuckers hurt." He said tossing them away. He looked over to Jesse,  as he explained why he had just nearly beaten the guy to death. 

 

"I come out lookin' for y/n,  and I see this fuckin' Muppet puttin' his hands on her, and I come to find he one of 'em bloody vampire hunters.  I already want to hurt him really really bad for layin' a hand on her, but I couldn't restrain myself after he shot me." He holds his hands over the two wounds, as the guy behind him groans. "Shit,  Cassidy just finish it,  before you lose more blood!" You finally speak up. 

 

"Tulip take y/n home, Cassidy and I will handle this." Jesse said as Cassidy turned back to the guy. "Lass ya aren't gonna want to watch this,  I'll take care of him and see ya back at yer house." He said with a weak smile. 

 

Reluctantly you went home, you told Tulip she didn't have to stay and she had left shortly after dropping you off. She took your car, since the guys needed Jesse's truck for the body. After she had disappeared down the drive way you headed for the bathroom to clean up the cuts on your face. Once in enough light you saw there was one good size gash on your left eyebrow and some bruising to your cheek but nothing too bad. Nat had finally texted you saying she was leaving with a guy she met and she'd call you later, at least she didn't witness what happened you thought to yourself. 

 

An hour later you heard a car door shut and you sat up from the couch. Cassidy made his way through the door and no sooner closed it before you were in front of him. His shirt stained with blood and dirt, he looked worried as he waited for you to say something. 

 

"Cass....are yo--" the tears you had been holding back started to run down your face as you looked up at him. He quickly brought you against him and held you as you tried to calm down. He didn't say a word and the two of you stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally catching your breath you backed away and lifted his shirt exposing his stomach where one of the arrows had been. It showed no sign of injuy or any type of scars. 

 

"Nothin' to worry about luv, 'em idiots never learn." He said in a some what happy tone. "I was so scared of what would happen, so scared that he would hurt me,  and you would get hurt or wor--" He put his hand on your right cheek, stopping you from finishing the sentence. "Like I told ya, trouble tends to follow me, and I know yer fine with me like this, but after actually seein' it, what I do,  and knowin' people are after me, if ya want yer key back I won't take it personally...." 

 

Scrunching your brow you take ahold of his hand that had been resting on your cheek. Cassidy seemed to stiffen as he waited for you to speak. "Cass,  you're keeping the key, your not going anywhere, I thought you might have gotten really hurt tonight and that scared me more then anything, that asshole got what he deserved, fuck him, you could have ripped him apart in front of me and it wouldn't have changed the way I see you or how I feel about you.." The expression on his face went from someone expecting a "get the fuck out and never come back" to one of complete relief. 

 

He bent down and captured your lips in a searing kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck,  he lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist, and he started walking you towards your bedroom. He never broke the kiss, instead it seemed to intensify with each step. 

 

Once in the room he kicked the door shut and laid you on the bed as he crawled over you. He started trailing kisses over the bruises on your left cheek,  before stopping at your jaw.  "Jeysus, that bloody wanker did all this to yer cheek?" He asked as he was able to see it better in the light. "I'm fine Cass,  it looks worse then it is.."

 

 You reach out and start undoing the buttons of his shirt. One by one slowly exposing his chest until you made it to the last one and pushed the shirt off. "This was a nice shirt.." You laughed as he tosses it across the room. 

 

"Cass can I ask you something?" You say as he starts to undo his jeans. "Course," You sit up completely and look at him,  "is there anything going on with you and Tulip? It's fine if so, I know you two have history, I just want to know what I'm getting into before this goes any further and I find myself even more in love with you." Oh fuck.. That just came out you thought as you watched him freeze. 

 

He leaned down with his hands on your knees, for a second you regretted saying that much.  "I told ya I'd never lie to ya, and from day one I've been up front bout everythin', me bein' a vampire, what happened with Tulip an me, and how it weren't anythin' after that, and yer the only one I've wanted since I laid me eyes on ya. Tulip and I are nothin' but friends." The words were absolute relief to you. "There is somethin' else I need to tell ya.. " The smile you had dropped a little. "I'm afraid I've fallin completely in love with ya, and had ya told me it wasn't gonna work out and I needed to leave, I'd have left, but it woulda killed me."

 

It took a second to process what he had just told you, but the next second you were back to kissing him hard as you desperately tried to free yourself from your dress and him from his jeans. You both were a mess of tangled limbs left only in your underwear,  as the kisses quickly turned into love bites.  

 

He had made his way from your neck down to the waist band of your panties at a painfully slow pace.  He was about to slide them off when he stopped, and suddenly got up and grabbed your phone off the floor.  "Cass what the hell?" You questioned,  slightly annoyed.  "I'm turning this bloody thing off and it's not comin' back on for at least two days. "What?  I'll get fired though! " your tone even more annoyed.  "Na, I just sent a text sayin' you'd be out 'cause of a injury." "Really?  A bruised cheek isn't a good enough reason to miss two days." He ignore your protest and started kissing up from your knees to your inner thighs.  "Never said it was yer cheek lass, I said it was 'cause ya weren't able to walk." His smile was beyond smug as he pushed you back on the bed before returning to between your legs, his mouth only centimeters away from where you needed it the most.  "And luv ya should know how I am bout lieing when it comes to ya.. " 


End file.
